The present invention relates generally to the field of edge-lit items, and more particularly to the field of edge-lit items which are intended to be made in the home and used for decoration around the home, as for example, as a crafts project.
It has long been known that various materials, such as acrylic sheet, can be edge-lit by a light source, and that if the material is scratched or otherwise abraded, the light which is transmitted through the sheet will be projected out of the face of the sheet. Heretofore, housings for light sources associated with said sheets have been bulky and expensive. The preparation of the edge-lit items has been accomplished mainly by professional artists who engrave those items using relatively sophisticated techniques. No readily convenient method or kit has been known to the art which would enable a novice to produce and assemble a pleasing optic display.